The prior art in the field of mobile water-analysis is currently represented by so-called photometric cuvette tests as described in DE 41 09 118 A1. The use of these tests is performed manually. First, a water-sample is taken by a pipette and given into the cuvette which contains a key-reagent. The cuvette is closed and shaked to mix the water-sample with the key-reagent. It can is then inserted into a photometer and measured.
The handling of such a cuvette test is inconvenient and extremely susceptible to errors. The key-reagent used can be dangerous for health and the environment, so that the used cuvette tests must be disposed in an appropriate way. The inconvenient handling makes the cuvette tests practical only for use in a laboratory.